This disclosure generally relates to the field of electronic devices, and more particularly to a microelectronic assembly with electromagnetic shielding and a noise suppressing structure.
As known in the art, desense is a degradation of the sensitivity of the receiver due to external noise sources. Receiver sensitivity may be suddenly compromised when other components like the memory interfaces become active.
It is known that high-speed signals like memory buses or display channels may send electrical pulses over transmission lines. An ideal transmission line by itself keeps this energy in its own structure. However, discontinuities like a connector or imperfect flex line allow some of this energy to be radiated into the surrounding to act as a noise source. In the time of smart phones and automotive infotainment, mobile memory data rates have entered the multi-gigahertz range, directly interfering with the frequency band used for wireless communication.
The desense problem has become particularly troublesome for today's wireless technologies. Therefore, there is a need in this industry to provide an improved microelectronic assembly with electromagnetic shielding that is capable of solving the prior art prior art problems and shortcomings.